


Happy Frakkin' Birthday

by SomewhereApart



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kara's birthday, and Helo has arranged a little surprise for her -- and Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Frakkin' Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extended version of the teaser written for [](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/) . Prompts: never done this before, show you the ropes, this is how she likes it. _Major thanks to[](http://kellychameleon3.livejournal.com/profile)_[](http://kellychameleon3.livejournal.com/) **kellychameleon3** for the beta read!

They forgot to put the boots out. It was her birthday, and birthday sex with Helo had become a bit of a tradition, so it had been as simple as Helo announcing “Birthday frak!” to get the few Galactica pilots to clear the duty locker. But it seemed no one had informed Lee Adama because there he stood, one hand still on the open hatch, gaping like a fish at the sight of Kara naked to the waist on the table, Helo sucking hungrily at her stiff nipples.

Maybe it was the shots of ambrosia they’d been indulging in, or maybe she was just horny enough to throw sanity out the airlock, but Kara found herself grinning at Lee and waggling her eyebrows before saying, “In or out, Lee. It’s my birthday frak, and you’re either joining or leaving.”

He recovered just a little, clearing his throat and (to her very pleasant surprise) toeing off his boots and tossing them outside before dogging the hatch. “I’m actually, ah… here by invitation.”

“Invi—“ Helo bit at her nipple teasingly, and Kara let out a rather undignified squeak as her hips jerked. Her voice was breathy when she tried again, “Invitation?” She glanced down to find Helo grinning at her.

“Yeah.” Lee was walking toward the table, slowly. “Helo here told me you had a birthday tradition, but that he needed my assistance. I was told it was a spanking, and he needed someone to help hold you down for all 20-odd swats, but somehow I feel I was set up.”

“You were,” Helo agreed, settling into a chair between Kara’s legs and reaching for her belt. “I’m not saying there won’t be a spanking – that can definitely be arranged.” Kara flushed hot at the idea of Lee and Helo taking turns swatting her ass until she was red and wet and pleading, and just prayed neither of them would call her on the blush. “But I thought maybe you and I could make this year’s birthday frak _extra_ special for Kara, and I figured once you got here, the sight of her fabulous tits might keep you from thinking yourself out of it.”

Kara let out a snort, twisting her hips to help Helo tug her pants and briefs down and off. “Thanks a lot, Helo,” she muttered, kicking his shoulder lightly with her foot before turning her attention back to Lee. “So Apollo, was he right?” She brought her hands up to cup her breasts just as Helo’s palm covered her sex and began to rub slowly, lazily. “Are the girls here shutting up that big CAG brain of yours?”

He was definitely staring at them, only about a foot away now, his breathing gone shallow and a little quick. The idea that the sight of her could make Lee Adama a little bit breathless just made the ache under Helo’s hand hotter, sharper. It was about time he looked at her like that. If Lee said yes, she wouldn’t last long before she was screaming, that was for sure.

“I’ve never done this before,” he admitted as he pulled his tanks over his head, and Kara felt another shiver of heat wipe through her at his agreement. Helo’s palm was coasting easily now, slick with wet. She’d have to remember to give him an extra special thank-you later for arranging this.

“No worries, Apollo.” Helo gave her one more slow grind, then slid his hand away and held it out to Lee. “I’ll show you the ropes.”

“Yeah, Leland,” Kara smirked, pushing herself up until she was sitting again, then reaching for a swig of ambrosia. She pulled her lips into a mocking pout to tease, “Karl will hold your hand through your first frak.”

“Alright, alright,” Lee dismissed, glaring at her with more amusement than annoyance. “You know what I meant. You know perfectly well I’ve had sex before, just never… in groups.”

“This isn’t a group,” Kara pointed out, humming softly when Karl’s hands found her breasts again and cupped them lazily. “This is just us. Just a birthday frak between friends.”

“Right,” Lee muttered, and the hint of unease in his voice had her passing him the bottle. He may not have turned tail at the idea of what was about to happen, but Kara was fairly certain that Lee by-the-regs Adama might not make it through this without a little liquid courage.

Her eyes followed the bob of his Adam’s apple as he took a few deep swallows, grimacing only slightly at the bite of alcohol as he passed the bottle to Helo. There was a moment of awkward quiet as Helo sipped, his thumb coasting lazily around her nipple, and Kara was suddenly nervous that this wasn’t going to happen. Lee was starting to get that look, that maybe-this-is-a-crazy-idea-after-all look -- and who could blame him? It _was_ a crazy idea, but it was a _good_ kind of crazy, the kind of crazy that could let her scratch the itch that was Lee Adama without having to make excuses or commitments the next morning. And maybe if they finally just frakked each other silly, she could stop thinking about him all the time.

She wasn’t losing out on this, no way, no how, and certainly not on her birthday, so she reached out and grabbed him, tugging his mouth down to hers and kissing him hard and hot. This wasn’t some pretty post-date dalliance, so she didn’t bother to make it neat. Instead, she let her tongue push into his mouth, making the kiss sloppy and dirty and just the way she liked it. Her reward was a startled groan, then another lower, hungrier sound as he started to kiss back, matching her lick for lick and leaning harder and harder until she was forced to sink back onto her elbows.

Sweet Zeus’s thunder, the man could kiss. When he finally pulled his head back, their lips parted with a loud smack and Kara was breathless and flushed. “Damn,” she muttered appreciatively. “It’s always the quiet ones.”

Lee just grinned a little self-consciously and reached for the ambrosia, taking a swig, then lowering his mouth to hers again and letting her taste the sharp sweetness for herself. Karl chose that moment to slip his hand back between her thighs, sliding one finger into her, then a second, and crooking them just so until she broke away from Lee with a gasp. “Mm, Helo,” she murmured, lifting one leg to wrap around his waist and urge him closer.

Lee licked at the drop of ambrosia that was sliding down her chin, but it wasn’t until she felt his hand on her stomach, slipping hesitantly lower, lower, that she truly realized the beauty of this little plan Helo had cooked up. Both of them. Touching her. At the same time. The reality was even sweeter than the idea, and she found her eyes glued to the sight of fingers slowly descending, her breath hitching deeper and quicker with every inch closer.

“You sure about this?” Lee whispered in her ear, and Kara nodded insistently. She was _damned_ sure. “Okay then.”

When his fingertips finally brushed her clit, she bit her lip hard enough to bruise and squeezed her eyes shut. Then Helo’s fingers were gone, and she whimpered – actually whimpered, godsdamnit, and one of them would pay for that – before she heard him murmur to Lee, “Feel how wet she is, Apollo.”

Oh lords. Oh sweet frakking Lords of Kobol, if Helo was going to talk Lee through all of this, she was going to be a steaming, twitching mess before she even got to the good stuff. She felt one finger slide into her, heard Lee’s quiet, “Gods, Kara,” and then she felt two more fingers ease their way in – longer, thicker, Helo. Gods. Both of them. _Both_ of them. Kara felt everything clench and poise before they even started to move.

And then Helo’s fingers curved slightly to guide Lee’s, and before he could even manage the “this is how she likes it,” Kara was coming, hard, head thrown back, hips jerking against their hands, crying out as her toes curled and her back arched on a wave of sharp sensation. Oh holy frak. Holy _frak_.

“So I see,” Lee muttered, and she could hear the grin in his voice before she opened her eyes to see it. Any traces of his reluctance were gone, replaced by that same smug look he always had whenever he managed to get the best of her, and she was sure now that she’d never be able to see it again with having to clench her thighs tight against a sudden ache. Their fingers moved inside her again, not quite in tandem, and Kara mewled and let her eyes squeeze shut so tightly that colors danced against the lids. It was too much, too soon, but oh so good. “What else does she like?”

 

“Pull up a chair, Apollo,” Helo invited, chuckling and brushing his thumb over Kara’s clit just long enough for her to twitch and gasp. “I’ll teach you all the tricks.”

When she heard the scrape of metal on metal and opened her eyes to find that Lee had, in fact, pulled up a chair, all she could do was exhale, “Oh, sweet Aphrodite.”

Their fingers eased out of her, and Kara reached for the ambrosia, glad the bottle was empty enough that she could take a hefty swallow without even having to sit up. Then Helo was spreading her legs wider, he and Lee scooting their chairs close so they could both fit between her thighs and her breath hitched in anticipation. “The first thing you need to know about Kara,” Helo began seriously, “is that she likes tongue.”

And then he demonstrated, licking against her clit in light, teasing circles as she bit her lip again and squirmed. Kara watched the way Lee watched Karl, intently, studiously, his gaze flicking up, hot and blue as it landed on hers and sent a shot of pleasure straight down to Helo’s tongue. Frak.

Karl sat back, smiled, gestured for Lee for follow suit and then his tongue was on her, making the same toe-curling swirls and oh lords, she was in trouble. He swept his tongue down and flicked against her opening, earning himself a gasp before pulling away and reaching for her hand, weaving their fingers in a move that seemed entirely too tender for the moment. Kara didn’t mind so much, especially when Lee pulsed his fingers against hers and told her, “Tasty.”

She snickered, wrinkled her nose a little and shook her head. “Who are you and what have you done with Lee Adama?”

“Oh, what? Your CAG’s not allowed to have a little fun on your birthday?” he teased, levering up in his chair and leaning over her until he could suck her nipple into his mouth.

“Pretty sure the CAG’s not allowed to do this,” she panted, arching closer when the felt the faint whisper of teeth. “Even on my birthday.”

“Well, you always were a troublemaker. Must have rubbed off on me.”

“Oh, I’ll rub off on you,” she promised with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows, squeaking slightly when he switched to her other breast and nipped there as well.

“If you two are done chatting,” Helo interrupted, yanking Lee back into his chair and attempting to give them both a stern look. Biting back his laughter made it little more than an awkward grimace. “I was in the middle of a very important lesson.”

Kara couldn’t help her cackle, or the long, arching stretch before her body settled back onto the table, prone and humming with pleasure. “Mmm, very important,” she agreed, shimmying her hips a little and propping her heels on the edge of the table to open herself to them again. “Carry on.”

“You know, I never figured _you’d_ be the bossy one,” Lee told Helo, earning a playful whap and a laughed “pay attention, pretty boy,” before Karl leaned in sucked lightly. Once, twice, a third time for good measure, and then they switched and it was Lee’s mouth on her, and the giggles died down into gasps and moans. When Karl murmured “harder – like this,” and gave her a series of quick, tugging sucks, Kara let her arms fall over her head and gripped the opposite side of the table so hard her fingers hurt.

Lee, then Karl, then Lee, then Karl, and oh gods, oh frak, oh Lords of frakking Kobol, she was gonna come again. Lee let his tongue flicker against her, then reached up to tweak her nipple lightly, but it wasn’t until Karl’s hands fell on him – one on his head to urge him on, the other covering his hand and squeezing his fingers harder against her – that she spilled over with shout and a shudder, her heels slipping off the table as her whole body jolted with pleasure.

Lee’s tongue was swirling patterns on her inner thigh when she finally caught her breath enough to marvel, “Happy frakkin’ birthday.” Both men – her two favorite men, she thought fondly – laughed against her skin, and she held her hands out and let them pull her up until she was sitting again. The feel of cool battlestar air against her sweaty back chased a shiver over her skin, but she ignored it in favor of eyeing them critically. “You boys are overdressed.”

It was true – both had shed shirts but not pants, and while Helo had undone his fly and pulled his cock out, no doubt jacking off during his little lesson, Lee was still buttoned up tight, straining against the material in a way that looked like it had to be uncomfortable. “Strip,” she ordered both of them, leaning back slightly to rest on her palms and swinging her legs like a five-year old. “Then the birthday girl wants to see you kiss.”

Helo wasted no time in toeing off his boots and shucking his pants; Lee hesitated. “Hey now,” he protested, but she took his smile as a good sign. “I came here to give you a spanking. There was nothing in the invite about me frakking Helo.”

“There was nothing in the invite about you frakking me either,” she reminded, “but I don’t hear you protesting about that.” One foot extended out just enough to trace her toe up his thigh. “C’mon, Apollo. It’s not like I’m asking you to suck his cock. Although…” She lost herself in the image for a moment, lips curving, eyes glazing over just for show.

“Yeah, come on, Apollo,” Helo imitated, chuckling and reaching for Lee’s belt, tugging it free before yanking open the button. “Don’t be a prude.”

“I-I’m not,” Lee stammered as Kara teased her toes around and up over the curve of his ass and Helo reached for his zipper. As soon as it was down, Kara hooked her toes in his waistband and tugged, giggling when it didn’t do a whole lot of good. Thankfully, Helo had her covered, shoving Lee’s pants and briefs to the floor and then all three of them were in their birthday suits, Kara swallowing hard at the sight of two beautiful, naked, painfully hard men. All for her. Happy. Frakking. Birthday.

“Okay,” she urged a little breathlessly. “Now.” To her surprise, it was Lee who leaned in and closed the distance, but the kiss was quick and chaste, and then he was pulling back. Well, that just wouldn’t do… “Uh uh. Like you mean it,” she grinned, biting her lip as Helo cupped Lee behind the neck and gave him a yank until they were kissing good and proper. Ever the go-getter, he used his other hand to tug Lee’s chin down just enough for him to tease his tongue between his lips, and after a second Lee actually kissed back. Kara grinned and counted down from five, snickering a little when Helo nipped at Lee’s lip as he pulled away. “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Clearing his throat, Lee shook his head a little. “No, uh… No, it wasn’t.”

“And now…” She crooked a finger at him invitingly, and he stepped up into her space, close enough for her to coast her palms up his arms, over his shoulders. “As a reward for your trouble...” They were both smiling when their lips met, and Kara relished the crop of goosebumps that sprung up along his neck when she grazed her nails gently over the warm skin. He kissed her lazily, and she was still feeling a little tingly and loose, so she didn’t bother to pick up the pace, just reached between them and wrapped her hand around him.

He groaned into her mouth and skimmed his palms over her thighs, up and down, up and down, in time to the slow, steady strokes of her hand. Lips parted, noses bumped, breath mixing in the space between them as she shifted a little, then drew him close enough to brush against her wet, sensitive flesh. His breathing grew heavier, and if she was being honest, hers did too. And then he was sliding in, one smooth stoke leaving him buried deep and they both moaned quietly.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he began to thrust, his pace measured and steady, hips snapping against hers with every push inside her. He frakked the way he did everything else, she thought. Controlled, careful, restrained, but with just enough flair to make it interesting. So very Lee. And so very _good._

The mood had shifted, gone from playful to intimate, but she knew that casual fraks with friends weren’t really Lee’s thing, so she gave him a few minutes to be tender. Brushed her lips against his chin and whispered, “Thank you.”

His hands lifted to cup her jaw, mouth finding hers for another slow kiss before he nodded. “Is it… Are you having fun?” She nodded into the next kiss, murmured another thank you against his mouth, then felt Helo’s fingers begin to trace slow swirls over her knee. She lifted one finger to hold him off, tipped her head back so Lee could suck kisses down her throat, then hummed her pleasure and gripped his hips, urging him faster.

Grunting softly at the quicker pace, she looked at Helo finally, and grinned. “Feeling left out, Karl?”

He gave her that grin she loved so much and shrugged a little, and Kara knew he’d understood their need for time. “Maybe a little.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” she breathed, laying back onto her elbows and patting the table next to her. “Hop on up, big boy. I think I owe you a thank-you for – mm, Lee, just like that – for – _unh_ – setting this whole thing up.”

The table rocked a little as Helo climbed on and shifted to sit on his knees next to her, and Kara had a momentary flash of the table failing and the three of them toppling to the floor in a pile of naked, bruised limbs. And then she figured that the bunkroom’s table had seen more than its fair share of pilots bumping uglies, and if it had held up for all of them, it would hold up for her.

Smiling at Helo, she scooted a little closer, the angle awkward where she rested on her elbows, but not so awkward that it was really uncomfortable. Helo did his best to alleviate the strain, shifting until she could easily turn her head and swipe her tongue over the head of his cock. His sharp inhale let her know just how close he was – which was a shame, because all of Helo – body, fingers, cock, everything – was long and solid and oh-so-satisfying, and she couldn’t wait to have him inside her.

Or maybe she could, she thought, as Lee changed his angle slightly, hitting a spot that made her thighs clench and her head drop back on a loud moan. “Gods, Lee, right there. _Right_ there.” He moaned his agreement, strong fingers gripping her hips as he thrust into her again and again and again. Bursts of pleasure rocked through her every time he filled her, and soon she was panting and moaning so much she could barely focus on the way her mouth was wrapped around Helo. She sucked, then moaned, bobbed her head on his length, then gasped, redoubled her efforts before pulling away to cry out softly as one particularly sharp wave sliced through her.

It frustrated the hell out of her, but apparently it amused the hell out of Helo, because he just laughed at her and shook his head, brushing a few sweaty strands of hair out of her face. “Okay, Starbuck, I think maybe you should wait to get me off until you’re done getting thoroughly frakked by your CAG.”

“No,” she breathed in protest. “I can do both.” Determined, she sucked him in again, swirled her tongue against him, and growled her irritation when he pulled back until she had to release him with a soft pop.

“Can but won’t, birthday girl.” And then he was shifting behind her, gripping her under the armpits to hoist her until she was sitting again, her back resting against his chest as his thighs cradled hers. She could feel the length of him brushing against her lower back with every push of Lee’s hips against hers, and decided that would have to be enough for now when Helo’s palms cupped her breasts. “This is for you, remember, Kara?”

Cupping turned to kneading, turned to giving her nipples sharp twists that were just on the right side of pain, and Kara’s head fell back against his shoulder with a thunk. “Oh, yeah… That’s… Gods, Helo… Lee… I… Keep going, both of y—mmnh!”

“Nobody’s stopping, Kara,” Lee assured her, his voice tight and reedy as he leaned in for another kiss. Their tongues tangled sloppily, and his hips began to move harder, faster, losing their rhythm just enough that she knew he was close. She was too, but she wasn’t quite there – at least, not until Helo reached one hand down and levered it between her body and his, using it to cup her ass and tilt it until Lee was at just the right angle again.

_“Frak!”_

“Pretty sure he is, Kara,” Helo chuckled in her ear, nipping the lobe, biting lightly down her neck.

Two more thrusts from Lee and she was gone, yelling her pleasure and arching between them, grinding her hips into Lee’s last few thrusts before he slammed into her one last time with a satisfied cry of his own. Then his body slumped against the dead weight of hers, and she heard a soft “oof!” from Helo as he was forced to support the mass of two sated pilots.

“Lose your knees, Apollo?” he teased, and Lee glanced up with an almost shy, lopsided smile and muttered an affirmative before sucking a few kisses along Kara’s collarbone.

A minute later, he pushed back onto his feet and slid out of her, and Kara couldn’t help frowning at the loss. So that was frakking Lee. She couldn’t say for certain yet, but she had a feeling it had only exacerbated the itch, because now that she _knew…_? Damn. Now that she knew, she was gonna want it. Frequently.

“What do you say we move this to a rack?” Lee suggested, his palms rubbing soothing strokes over Kara’s quivering thighs again while Helo’s hands massaged her shoulders gently. If it hadn’t been for the way her ass was starting to tingle with dead nerves, she’d have been perfectly content to stay where she was, but…

“As soon as I can feel my legs, I’m all for it. This frakking table is making my ass go numb.”

Helo’s chest shook with laughter, jostling her slightly before he gave her shoulders one last squeeze and slid off the table. “C’mon, Buck. Hotshot pilot like you can’t keep her legs after a little sex?”

She shook her head at him, chuckled a mild, “Frak you,” then squeaked slightly in surprise when Helo scooped her up and carried her the few feet needed to toss her onto her rack.

“My pleasure,” he grinned as she hit the surface and bounced just a little, cackling her amusement and scrambling onto her knees to make room for both boys as they joined her.

Wasting no time, Kara swung a leg over Helo until she was straddling, reaching between them to grasp his cock and jack it slowly as Lee settled his back against the wall and watched.

“Looks like you found your legs,” Karl murmured appreciatively, his breath going shallow as she tightened her grip and sped up. She wanted him close before she took him in, unsure if another orgasm so soon would be absolutely delicious or just too much sensation for her already overloaded body.

“Looks like,” she agreed, grinning at him and waiting until he gripped her hips hard and gasped her name to scoot the final few inches and sink herself down on top of him. She didn’t rock, didn’t move, didn’t make use of her shaky legs to lever herself up and down over him. Instead she shifted her hips a little, taking him as deep as he could go, then reached for Lee.

All it took was a tug of her fingers to have him shifting until he was pressed against her back the way Helo had been not long before. She guided his hands to her belly and settled them there, pressing his warm palms against her damp skin before telling him, “I want you to touch me while I frak Helo into the mattress.”

He moaned softly behind her, licked the sweat from her neck and rasped an “okay,” and as her hands moved to Helo’s shoulders for leverage, Lee’s skimmed up her belly to cup her breasts. “Just touch,” she breathed as she rose up slowly, then sank back down. “I just want to feel your hands on me.”

Another “okay,” and she started moving over Helo in earnest, keeping the pace slow but steady, as Lee’s hands moved over her breasts, along her ribs, down her back. Just touching, like she asked, and she let the sensation of palms on skin anchor her as she squeezed herself around Helo to earn an urgent moan.

“Gods, Kara,” he hissed, using his grip on her waist to move her faster over him. It felt good, but sharp, the pleasure skirting close to that place where it stopped being good and started being overwhelming. One of her hands slid off Helo’s shoulder to grip Lee’s thigh as his skimming hands cupped her ass and helped her move.

She turned her head, found his mouth and gasped into it a moment before she pressed a kiss against him, her mouth breaking away as she moved over Helo. Lee’s mouth grazed her cheek, found her ear, and then he was whispering, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she panted, grinding her hips harder against Helo and biting down on her lip. She didn’t think she could come again so soon, but she felt the pleasuring tightening in her belly nonetheless. “Soon,” she breathed, and she wasn’t sure if she was talking about her or Karl until one of Lee’s hands found its way around front and brushed over her clit. “Mm! No!” The intense sensation had her gripping his hand, yanking it back until it was pressed to her belly again. “I can’t again, not yet.”

“You sure?” It was Karl this time, his hands coasting up her ribs then back down to grip her hips and slow her pace just a little. Kara nodded insistently, then leaned in and kissed him hard, frakked him harder, squeezed around him and moaned, and then Lee was talking.

“Just focus on the motion, Kara,” he murmured, one hand still pressed between her sweaty belly and Karl’s, the other rubbing soothingly over her spine. “Just keep moving.” The fingers on her spine coasted lower, lower, skimming her ass before they fell away from her, and then Helo groaned and bucked beneath her and she pulled away with a grin.

“Guess you got over not frakking Helo, huh?” she panted, watching the way Karl was clenching his jaw and gasping. Oh yeah, he was close. Almost there now…

“Not frakking,” Lee insisted. “Touching.” His lips pressed to her shoulder. “Helping you along, Starbuck.”

“Who says I need your help?” she gasped, slamming down hard against Helo and thinking how glad she was for whatever Lee’s hand was doing because she was about to come _again_ but so was Helo. So was Helo, so she cupped his face in her palms and ordered, “Come for me, Karl,” and he did, thank the gods he did, bucking up into her once, twice, and then again and the last thrust pushed Kara over too, just barely, and her whole body spasmed with it. Lee’s arms were around her immediately, his voice low in her ear as her hips pinned Karl’s down to the mattress and her orgasm clenched around him. He’d stopped moving, so it was bearable, just one more harsh tremor and then she could breathe again. Delicious after all, she decided. Not too much. Almost, but not quite.

Lee’s strong grip liftted her up and off of Helo a moment later, and then she was chuckling, shoving and tugging and arranging until all three of them were crammed into her rack on their sides, Kara’s sweaty body pinned between the heat of theirs. “I think you boys almost killed me,” she snickered, wiggling back against Lee (who was half hard again, but hadn’t given any indication he wanted it taken care of just yet) and draping her leg over Helo.

“Nah,” Helo assured, hooking his fingers under her knee and hiking it a little higher before lazily stroking patterns across her thigh. “Takes more than a good frak to kill the mighty Starbuck.”

“Mmm,” she purred, half in agreement, half in reaction to the combination of Karl’s hands on her leg and Lee’s skating over her ribs. “I might wish I was dead when I’m when I’m shifting uncomfortably in the cockpit during CAP tomorrow,” she argued.

“Was it worth it?” Lee murmured into her hair, voice low and a little sleepy.

“Oh, definitely.” Kara bumped her nose affectionately against Helo’s chin, then turned to look at Lee, twisting one arm up and back to play idly with the damp hair at the base of his skull. “Best birthday ever.”

“And we haven’t even gotten to the spanking yet.”  



End file.
